The objective of this contract is to provide the Division of Intramural Research, NINDS, with logistical and technical support for research on neural cells and neural cell membranes. Specifically, the Contractor will provide facilities, equipment, computer services, mariculture services, and photography and graphic services. They will also collect and provide squid for research purposes on a continuous basis and flora and fauna as needed.